Hiei Never Cries
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Hiei never cries...does he? A Hiei,Kurama WAFFy Yaoi


Hiei Never Cries  
by YaoiYaoiYeah

The Reikai Tantei are fighting a powerful dragon demon when suddenly the demon disappers. "Where did it go?" Hiei shouts.

"I can't sense it!" Kurabawa yells.

"Behind us!" Yusake shouts.

They turn around and see the dragon power-blasts them. It's too late to dodge. The three Reikai Tantei know they are going to die any second. Kurama sees the whole event from not too far away.

"No!" Kurama shouts.

The red hair fox demon jumps in front of his three friends, blocks the dragon's blast and falls down. Blood gushes out of Kurama's body as he lays lifelessly on the ground like a rug doll that had been tossed aside. "Kurama!" Hiei screams.

"Die!" Hiei jumps up to the dragon and slays it in half. He then runs up to Kurama. "What do you do that for, you baka!" Hiei yells at Kurama.

"My one life in exchange for you three's lives. That's a good bargain." The fox demon smiles weakly.

"Hang in there, Fox, Genkai will fix you." Hiei shouts. The fire demon picks Kurama up and rushes to Genkai.

"I can't do anything for him. The only thing that can save him is the water of life." Genkai says after looking at Kurama.

"The water of life is in the enchanted garden, and demons cannot enter there." Hiei says.

"You can't go in there, but I can. I will go and get the water." Genkai says.

"But you won't make it on time! You are not fast enough! He will be dead by the time you come back!"

"There is a way to keep Kurama alive for a little while." Genkai says, "see that plant coming out of his chest? That's his life plant."

"The plant is dying." Hiei says.

"If you keep watering it, you might be able to extend Kurama's life by a couple of hours. That should be enough time for me to go get the water of life."

"I will do that." Hiei says.

"Be sure you keep it moist...once that plant dries up, Kurama dies." Genkai says. She then heads to the enchanted garden with Yusake and Kurabawa. The guards of the garden have enormus power and Genkai needs all the help she can get.

Hiei waters the dying plant. Kurama moans out with a little pain. "Hang in there, Kurama. Genkai is gonna get the water of life back in no time." Hiei says.

"How touching." a demon appears from the shadow.

"Gagora! What are you doing here?" Hiei picks up his sword and yells.

"Can't a fire demon visit a fellow fire demon?" Gagura says.

"Get away from here!" Hiei says. Out of all the time for Gagora to pick fight with Hiei, it's has to be now.

Gagora shoots fireballs to Hiei. Hiei blocks them and shouts, "you think you can harm me with those weak blast? When will you learn that you cannot defeat me no matter how many time you try?"

"I wasn't aiming at you. I was going after the one you love." Gagora grins. Hiei suddenly realizes Gagora is using the fire balls to raise the air temperature and dry up Kurama's life plant.

Kurama moans in pain as his life plant shrivels. Hiei shouts to Gagora, "you scumbag!"

"What's the matter, Hiei? Mad that I found out about your secert? You hide your feelings well but you can't fool me. I knew you love that fox demon." Gagora shoots another fireball and makes the room boiling hot. Hiei shouts, "Stop it!"

Hiei waves his sword. Gagora jumps away from the sword attack and laughs, "you can watch the one you love die!"

Gagora disappears. Hiei runs to Kurama. The Fox demon's life plant is drying up. Hiei tries to find water but Gagora's attacks had dried up all the water around the place. There is no way Hiei can find water in time to save Kurama.

Kurama starts to turn white. He looks like an ivory figurine now. Hiei watches helplessly as Kurama dies right in front of his eyes. "How dare you! How dare you die on me you stupid stupid fox! How dare you left me!" Hiei screams. "How dare you!!!"

Hiei lays his head on Kurama's chest and mutters lowly, "we're suppose to be together...I love you..."

Hiei stays like that for a long time. Finally, Yusake runs in and says, "We got the water of life!"

"It's too late. Kurama is dead. His plant dried up." Hiei says.

"Hiei, what happened here? How come everything is burnt?" Kurabawa asks.

"A rival fire demon came attack me and dried up all the water. Kurama's life plant dried up too. Kurama is dead." Hiei says.

"Wait, I can still hear breathing...it's weak, but Kurama is still alive." Genkai says.

"What?" Hiei is shocked.

Genkai pours the water of life into Kurama's mouth. Kurama white skin truns back into beautiful creamy colour. Slowly, Kurama opens his eyes. Yusake says, "welcome back to the land of the living, pal. You scared the hell out of us!"

"Thank you for saving me, my friend." Kurama says to Yusake.

"Well, we're off to bed." Yusake says. They had a long day, fighting the demon and getting the water of life. So they leave Hiei and Kurama.

"How did you stay alive after your plant dried up?" Hiei asks.

"You kept me alive, Hiei." Kurama says.

"me?"

"Yes, Hiei. You were crying on my chest the whole time.. Your tears fell on me and watered my plant.." Kurama chuckles.

Hiei blushes crimson, "I didn't cry."

"you did."

"I did not!"

"You did cry, Hiei."

"I didn't cry. I don't cry and I will never cry." Hiei says.

Kurama leans forward and licks Hiei's upper cheek. Hiei doesn't expect Kurama to do something like that and falls onto Kurama's bed in suprise.

Kurama licks his lips and says, "taste like tears to me..."

Hiei just sits on the bed stunned.

"I heard what you said, Hiei. I love you too." Kurama says and kisses Hiei.

Hiei falls onto the bed and Kurama falls on top of him. Instead of getting back up, Kurama just stay on Hiei and uses Hiei's stomach as a pillow. Hiei says, "Stop hugging me, kistue!!! I am not your teddy bear! Let me go!"

"I'm not letting go. You're staying with me. You said we are suppose be together forever, right?" Kurama smiles and closes his eyes.

Kurama's sleeping face is so sweet, Hiei can't help but gives in. He wraps his arms around Kurama and says, "don't you dare leave me again, Fox." Slowly, Hiei falls into dreamland too.

Owari


End file.
